Atlantean Zinogre
Water |ailments = Waterblight Fireblight(Rage only) Stun Poison Confusion |weaknesses = Fire Ice (Rage Only) |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Atlantean Zinogre is a semi-aquatic Rare Species of Zinogre that can be encountered in areas with large amounts of water. Physiology Its scales are a deep blue in coloration while its shell is a fine violet. Unlike ordinary Zinogres, it does not have fur, but instead has violet fins with a faint magenta webbing on its forelegs and back that allows it to thrive in aquatic environments easier. Its tail is also rounder than an ordinary Zinogre's, and functions like a paddle in water, increasing its movement speed. It has bright blue outlines across its body as opposed to the ordinary Zinogre's bluish-white outlines, signifying its control over Water as opposed to Thunder. As opposed to utilizing elemental insects in battle, it instead has control over a small Carapaceon known as Aqualamia that drains its prey of their bodily fluids, and it can stay on land for longer periods of time by absorbing Aqualamia's messy gains. It can sometimes be found coated in a misty aura. Behavior Atlantean Zinogre is a solitary monster, patrolling the area around it in search of prey. It is highly aggressive and quick to anger, and will mercilessly attack both hunters and other predators who intrude on its territory. Abilities It can harness the Water element in battle, using high pressure fluid to bring down prey from afar and defend itself and its territory from foreign threats. Aqualamia can be found roaming wherever it goes, staying near it at all costs to ensure protection from predators, and it can exploit this by absorbing the fluids they steal, 'charging' it up and allowing it to stay on land for longer periods of time. When submerged, it does not require the assistance of the Aqualamia, but simply absorbs the water around it, allowing it to become fully charged at a faster rate. When fully charged, its fins will flare up and turn a bright red, and it will start using faster, stronger attacks with wider range. It also exudes a purifying mist that decreases elemental damage and negates status damage, forcing hunters to rely on brute force to bring it out of its charged state. It can also enter a traditional Rage Mode when fully charged, increasing its aggressiveness and converting its Water attacks and misty aura into steam, which grants the former greater power and the ability to inflict Fireblight along with Waterblight and causes the latter to drain the health of nearby hunters. In exchange for this power, it becomes weak to the Ice element. Habitat Atlantean Zinogre mostly inhabits areas containing large bodies of water, such as the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Great Sea, and Misty Peaks. Attacks Atlantean Zinogre uses modified and enhanced versions of Zinogre's attacks, which become stronger when it's submerged and have the Thunder element and Thunderblight swapped with the Water element and Waterblight. That said, it can also use attacks of its own, as described below. Water Draining Command In addition to flinging Aqualamia at hunters similar to how ordinary Zinogre fire Fulgurbugs, A. Zinogre can command its minions to attack the hunter directly, signified by a higher-pitched howl. The frenzied crabs will swarm hunters and pin them in place, draining their health until shaken off. If they succeed, they will quickly scuttle back to their leader and transfer the stolen fluids to it, allowing it to charge up faster. A. Zinogre will often use this move on land, but will not use it when submerged due to it having a more convenient power source (the water). Water Poisoning Command A. Zinogre will command the Aqualamia to fill hunters with fluid as opposed to draining them of their fluids, signified by a low-pitched howl. The Aqualamia will scuttle faster than usual and leap at nearby hunters, sinking their fangs into them. This attack will inflict Poison, Confusion, and Waterblight to hunters it hits, and A. Zinogre will then prioritize the afflicted hunter, using its strongest attacks to finish them off. It will use this command both on land and underwater. Misty Aura When fully charged, A. Zinogre will produce a purifying mist around it that lowers elemental and negates status damage. When enraged, it can covert the mist into steam, damaging any nearby hunters in a matter similar to Lunastra and Teostra's flame aura, but this newfound power comes at the price of it becoming vulnerable to Ice attacks. The mist can only be removed by knocking A. Zinogre out of its charged state. Paddle Charge When submerged, A. Zinogre can quickly propel itself towards hunters by using its tail as a paddle, dealing moderate damage to those it hits. Those struck directly by the tail will become Stunned. Whirlpool Spin When submerged, A. Zinogre can quickly spin around to create short-lived whirlpools to ensnare hunters around it. The whirlpools can move around in any direction, and move faster when it becomes enraged. Those caught in the whirlpools will take low-medium damage, have their Oxygen meter drained, and become afflicted with Poison, Confusion, and Waterblight. Charybdis When submerged, A. Zinogre can slowly produce a gigantic, longer-lasting whirlpool by spinning in place. The whirlpool will be stationary when A. Zinogre's in its normal state, but will move around when it becomes enraged. Those caught in the whirlpool will take heavy damage, have their Oxygen meter drained, and become afflicted with Poison, Confusion, and Waterblight. Weapons Great Sword Ocean's Hunger --> Ocean's Bloodlust --> Atlantean Shipwrecker Long Sword Ocean's Pathfinder --> Ocean's Colonizer --> Atlantean Prosperity Sword and Shield Ocean's Glory --> Ocean's Pride --> Atlantean Legacy Dual Blades Ocean's Ceremony --> Ocean's Salvation --> Atlantean Purifier Hammer Ocean's Rupture --> Ocean's Cratermaker --> Atlantean Earthshaker Hunting Horn Ocean's Calling --> Ocean's Hymn --> Atlantean Paean Lance Ocean's Blockade --> Ocean's Defender --> Atlantean Fleetguard Gunlance Ocean's Fury --> Ocean's Wrath --> Atlantean Geyser Switch Axe Ocean's Madness --> Ocean's Frenzy--> Atlantean Chaos Light Bowgun Ocean's Scholar --> Ocean's Philosopher --> Atlantean Oracle Heavy Bowgun Ocean's Cruelty --> Ocean's Abandonment --> Atlantean Floodmaster Bow Ocean's Tamer --> Ocean's Controller --> Atlantean Beastmaster Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 130-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +5 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down High-Rank Defense: 405-670 Elemental Resistances:< *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +5 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down G-Rank Defense: 580-760 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +20 *Thunder +10 *Ice -15 *Dragon +5 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 65-390 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +25 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down High-Rank Defense: 205-415 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +25 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down G-Rank Defense: 310-490 Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +25 *Thunder +15 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Water Att +1, Wellness, Bloodthirst, Stam Recov Down Carves Low Rank *'A. Zinogre Shell:' A blue shell that absorbs and stores water, keeping the A. Zinogre hydrated for a prolonged period of time. *'A. Zinogre Fin': A rigid, violet fin that increases maneuverability in water. It turns a bright red when the A. Zinogre becomes enraged, indicating that its potential rivals have made a powerful enemy. *'A. Zinogre Horn:' An A. Zinogre's rigid horn. It is said to contain the power of a wrathful ocean god. *'A. Zinogre Claw:' A rough claw designed to rend armor and flesh alike. Often the last thing a foolhardy hunter will feel before meeting a watery grave. *'A. Zinogre Tail:' A paddle-like tail that assists with underwater movements, allowing the A. Zinogre to swim towards prey at high speeds. *'A. Zinogre Soaker:' A violet shell that once graced the back of an A. Zinogre. Witnesses report that it exudes a fine mist when the monster is fully charged. *'A. Zinogre Plate:' A rare prize gained from besting an ocean tyrant in battle. It exudes a fine mist that cures any illness. High Rank *'A. Zinogre Carapace:' The cerulean carapace of an A. Zinogre. Its absorbent qualities exceed those of ordinary shells, granting the ocean tyrant greater strength. *'A. Zinogre Fin+:' A mighty fin that allows the A. Zinogre to cover great distances in water. Its toughness exceeds than of standard fins, being able to withstand impacts that would shatter even the hardest of bones. *'A. Zinogre Horn+:' The A. Zinogre's magnificent horn. Only the bravest of mortals can withstand the awesome power they contain. *'A. Zinogre Claw+:' A brutal claw that can tear through the thickest of armor. Those who fall out of favor with the ocean tyrant are granted a slow, gruesome death by it. *'A. Zinogre Soaker+:' A superior shell that lines the backs of stronger individuals. Those who get too close to the beast's uncontrollable rage will simultaneously burn and drown. *'A. Zinogre Aquamarine:' A rare gem that occasionally forms inside an A. Zinogre's belly. The thinly-veiled rage of a resentful ocean god can be felt within. G Rank *'A. Zinogre Cortex:' The cerulean armor of an A. Zinogre. Purifying power can be found within it. *'A. Zinogre Grandfin:' A powerful fin with unrivaled strength. Its armor shatters the willpower of unworthy mortals and lesser gods alike. *'A. Zinogre Hardhorn:' An unmatched A. Zinogre horn. All who witness it are compelled to kneel before its sheer magnificence. *'A. Zinogre Hardclaw:' A fearsome claw with almighty control over water. Its watery attacks threaten all life around it. *'A. Zinogre Lash:' A greater A. Zinogre tail that can smash any barrier in its path. Those foolish enough to get in its path get sucked in by massive whirlpools and drown. *'A. Zinogre Floodmaster:' A shell of unmatched power found only on the strongest of A. Zinogres. It grants the beast the power of an ocean god. *'A. Zinogre Skymerald:' A extremely rare gem found only in select A. Zinogres. Proof of the unmatched emperor. Breakable Parts Claws x2- The claws and fins will be broken Back- The back fin will break. Tail- The tail will be severed. Trivia * Atlantean Zinogre's name is derived from Atlantis, a sunken island that served as Poseidon's chosen domain in Plato's works Timaeus and Critias. * Atlantean Zinogre's ability to poison and confuse hunters with its Water attacks was inspired by water intoxication, a condition caused by over hydration. Like the monster, the condition can cause confusion and physical sickness in those affected by it. * Although Atlantean Zinogre can be fought in Low Rank quests, it cannot be killed or captured, only repelled. Hunters will be able to slay or capture it if they fight it in High Rank and above. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Rare Species